


Attention 14

by DrunkSoldier



Category: Captain American
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSoldier/pseuds/DrunkSoldier
Relationships: Steve/Bucky
Kudos: 12





	Attention 14

Attention 14  
卫生间不是个恋人亲热的好地方，所以他们决定偷偷溜出去。  
……在那个忘情的吻持续十分钟后。  
原定计划是史蒂夫先溜，出去叫车，随后詹姆斯跟上。  
计划没有问题，除了两个半醉的家伙都以为派对上的人都是瞎子以外。  
史蒂夫大步流星穿过客厅走向门口时，娜塔莎目不转睛地盯着他通红的脸和脖子，迫切想从他的表情猜测他和詹姆斯的谈话结果。  
史蒂夫的皮肤很白，情绪激动或者喝多酒时很容易显出粉色，所以娜塔莎很难从他平静的脸上判断出，他这么急切的离开究竟是因为谈话不顺利还是喝多了不舒服。  
就在这时，喝得醉醺醺的詹妮弗喊了一声，“史蒂夫回来了吗？”  
娜塔莎瞥见溜着墙根前进的人影滑了一下，于是不动声色的开口道，“有人看见萨姆了吗？他刚才说一会有惊喜给我们。”  
于是东倒西歪的人群发出一小阵欢呼，有人把喝得正嗨的萨姆推到这边。  
这句话的功夫间，史蒂夫已经悄悄消失在门口。  
萨姆此时丝毫没察觉自己已经成了他人幸福道路上的垫脚石，一脸状况外的抓着酒杯，“什么？”  
这时，詹姆斯开始行动了。他的眼神隔着人群和娜塔莎对撞的瞬间，用口型说了一句“please”。  
娜塔莎终于懂了。  
“萨姆，”娜塔莎拉长了声音，走到萨姆身边，露出笑眯眯的表情，“我们不是说好，喝酒输了的人要跳大腿舞吗？”

后面萨姆到底有没有屈服于娜塔莎的淫威，詹姆斯不甚清楚。他刚一出门，就撞进一个结实的怀抱。  
熟悉的香水味让詹姆斯脸颊发烫，他抓紧了史蒂夫的后背，脸埋在他肩膀，“你怎么又回来了？”  
“我来找你。等你好久，我还以为你被困住了。”  
詹姆斯笑着抬起脸，“五分钟都不到好不好，一秒我都没耽误。”  
史蒂夫看着他，忍不住低头又亲亲他亮晶晶的嘴唇，直到司机不耐烦的摁了摁喇叭，两人才傻笑着分开。  
他们回到史蒂夫的公寓，一进门就迫不及待的粘在一起。史蒂夫扯下詹姆斯的外套，然后被脱掉毛衣，扯开腰带。衣服全都胡乱扔在地上，一直延伸到卧室。  
气氛很好，直到詹姆斯被史蒂夫推倒在床上时露出一丝瑟缩的表情，显然上次在这张床上被折腾惨的记忆还挥之不去。  
史蒂夫一瞬间被罪恶感包围，他遏制住情/欲冲动，爬到詹姆斯身边侧躺着，没再试图扯他的衣服，而是亲了亲詹姆斯微红的耳朵。  
“上一次……我很抱歉。”  
詹姆斯咬住下唇，觉得认真道歉的史蒂夫很性感，但他暂时不打算告诉他。  
“我和她之间早就没有关系了。我只想和你待在一起，不管做什么都好。”  
史蒂夫的脸本来就因为酒精变得很红，詹姆斯没想到他的脸还能更红一点——在听完自己的话以后。  
“不管你和她或其他人还有没有暧昧也好，我只是……很抱歉那么粗暴的对待你。我想让你和我在一起的时候都觉得快乐。”史蒂夫凑近他，蓝色的眼睛温柔的像某种大狗狗，詹姆斯有种下一秒自己的脸就会被舔得湿漉漉的错觉。  
于是他捧起史蒂夫的脸，就像捧起一只大狗狗的脸一样，亲了亲他的鼻尖，“现在我就很快乐，这都是因为你，史蒂薇。我也很抱歉我们错过彼此这么久。”  
詹姆斯有点惊奇的看着史蒂夫露出几乎掉眼泪的表情，酒精让他变得多少有点情绪敏感，又或者只是因为失而复得的喜悦让他感到幸福得不太真实。  
无论是什么原因，詹姆斯的心脏也因为他的神情而柔软的不像话。于是他凑过去轻轻咬弄史蒂夫的下唇，声音在唇齿相交间变得模糊，“所以我们不要再浪费时间了。”

扩张的过程比平时要漫长，詹姆斯几乎忍不住在史蒂夫的手指上射出来。  
“……该死的，我不是洋娃娃，史蒂夫。”詹姆斯在床上难受的哼哼，鼻音都变得黏糊糊的，“我快忍不住了。”  
他不想射太快，于是忍着不去触摸自己的阴茎，但史蒂夫太过温柔的节奏终于让他忍到极限了。  
“史蒂夫……”詹姆斯还没来得及叫第二次，就感觉到穴口被顶住，缓慢的推进让他忍不住蜷起脚趾，“史蒂夫！”  
他的声音带点惊慌，詹姆斯还以为自己已经扩张的足够，不过现在看来那只是相对而言。史蒂夫的尺寸还是让他有点吃不消，进入的过程缓慢却几乎占据他全部感受，被填满的感觉酸胀而熟悉，快感像涟漪般袭来，随着推进越来越强，让詹姆斯颤抖。  
史蒂夫亲吻他的额头，“你想要我停下来吗，巴基？”  
他们都知道答案是不。  
詹姆斯躺在他身下，逆光让史蒂夫的眼睛显现出一种深沉的蓝，他的神情温柔、专注而有丝陌生。他轻轻喘息着，摇了摇头，感觉到史蒂夫还是和以前有一丝不同了。  
他还是还是和从前一样温柔体贴，但似乎某种控制欲已从他沉睡的性格中被詹姆斯激发出来，再也无法消失。  
直到史蒂夫完全操进他的身体，詹姆斯在胀满的情欲中模模糊糊的想到，自己似乎从来没见到史蒂夫面对其他任何人露出这样的表情。  
说不上是什么情绪包围了他，他将史蒂夫拉向自己，狠狠吻着他。  
这个吻由细密到撕咬，詹姆斯干脆惹的史蒂夫彻底失去理智，直到史蒂夫开始摁着他的腰抽动，小幅度却用力的将阴茎操进他身体，煽情而凶狠的操弄，也将他的理智搅得一团乱。詹姆斯在一片混乱中抱紧了史蒂夫的脖子，破碎的喘息，“我爱你。”  
而史蒂夫像标记所属物一样，将精液射在他体内，一遍遍的亲吻着他的脸颊，脖子，耳朵，最后他低声说，“你让我发疯。”  
直到凌晨，他们才在酒气和精液的气味中精疲力尽的睡去。

詹姆斯是被手机吵醒的，他睁开眼寻找噪音源头时，身侧只有凌乱的被子，史蒂夫不知道去了哪。  
抓起手机，山姆焦急的语气让他宿醉的头更疼了，“你现在在哪？别忘了你今天还有一个采访，还有一个小时记者就到了，赶紧过来！”  
“呃……我不在自己家？”詹姆斯揉着一头乱发，努力思考着史蒂夫家到采访地点的距离，打车至少要一个小时，这还是不堵车的情况下，“抱歉山姆，你能让对方稍微等一下吗，我马上就到。”  
“你不在自己家？听说昨晚你挺早就走了，我还以为你是怕耽误今天的采访提前回去休息，结果你听起来像是赶了第二场，说吧，昨天又去哪快活了？”山姆没多想，语气反而有点高兴。他还以为詹姆斯是找到了新玩伴，终于放下史蒂夫了。  
詹姆斯着急赶采访，便打开免提，一边飞快穿衣服，一边回答，“呃，没有。我没去哪‘快活’。”  
“你怎么吞吞吐吐的？昨晚你喝了多少？”  
山姆终于觉得不对劲了。  
裤子在床尾，袜子在卧室门口，詹姆斯穿好下半身，抓着手机走进客厅，匆匆忙忙捡起地上的衬衣套上，“没喝多少。”  
“詹姆斯？”山姆有点生气了，“我记得你说咱俩是无话不说的哥们。”  
“好吧。”詹姆斯徒劳的扯着衣摆，试图让皱成一团的衬衣看起来不那么像刚从垃圾桶掏出来的，“我在史蒂夫家。”  
“你又在他家过夜？”山姆的声音瞬间提高两度，“怎么回事？你们和好了，还是又一夜情？”  
詹姆斯想起昨晚的种种，他想说自己和史蒂夫已经确定彼此，他相信昨晚的感觉不是一时激情，但是今早醒来史蒂夫却不在身边，只是这一点就让他有些动摇。他犹豫片刻，又想起史蒂夫低喃的那句话。  
他笑了笑，“我爱他，山姆。就算史蒂夫这次还是没办法完全相信我，我也不会再欺骗自己的感觉了。”  
电话那边的山姆陷入沉默，詹姆斯能听见他的抽气声。  
几秒后他才开口，“如果史蒂夫那小子不相信你，那他就是最蠢的蠢蛋，那是他的损失。”  
詹姆斯有点感动，不过山姆显然不太适应这种煽情的气氛，不动声色的转移了话题，两人随便说了几句废话，山姆催他快点赶过来，随后就挂断了电话。  
詹姆斯头疼的拽着自己的衬衣，上面的褶子顽固至极，他打算弄点水把衬衣弄湿，然后穿着湿衬衣打车去，希望它能在路上变干，至少看起来不那么狼狈。  
他转过身，就看家史蒂夫抱着胳膊，倚在半开放式厨房门边静静地看着他。  
他身后传来煎蛋的香气。  
“早上好，巴基。”  
tbc.


End file.
